


Sorry...

by Weegi



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegi/pseuds/Weegi
Summary: This is why Luigi should've stayed home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old sickfic of mine.  
> (I did plan on translating most of Luigi's dialouge as a joke but nah)

"Heh-ichxx--!!!"  
Luigi jerked forward suddenly,sneezing into the crook of his elbow for about the 20th time today. He had caught a nasty cold over the week,and he was reduced to a snotty,miserable,wobbly mess. Then Princess Peach had gotten kidnapped-again-and Mario would have went alone if Luigi hadn't begged Mario to let him tag along.

"B-Bario..." Luigi sounded congested and miserable. He rubbed his drippy nose with his sleeve and sniffled deeply. "A-Are you bad ad be..." His legs started to wobble as the two continued along their long journey.  
"Hm?"  
"Are y-you...Haah-XXTCH--!!!! Ugh...A-Are you b-bad ad be...?" he repeated. They had only gone a couple of steps before Luigi's legs finally gave out and he was on the ground before he knew it. Sighing,Mario lifted up his sniffling brother and hoisted him onto his shoulders. "No,I'm not mad at you," he answered finally. "But you need your rest,Luigi,both you and I know that."

"I-I jud wadda helb..." Luigi moaned. His raw,sore nose started to itch again. "H-Haah..." He tried to stifle,but it was no use with his weakened body,the most he could do was turn away so he wouldn't sneeze on Mario. "H-HAAH-PTCHIIIHH!!! --CHHIIIHH!!!" Two thick blasts of spray filled the air around him. He didn't want to complain,so he just wiped his runny,drippy nose with his sleeve-again.

"I know you just want to help out," Mario started,digging around in his pockets for something and pulling out a baby blue handkerchief, "but you're not gonna get better running around outside with me. Right now,what's more important for you is plenty of rest." He gave the handkerchief to Luigi,who was using his sleeve again. "Here."

Luigi blew his nose wetly into the soft cloth. "T-Thag's,bro..."he mumbled.   
The two continued walking for a while,and Luigi would have dozed off if a stinging,near painful sensation assulted his nose. "H-Hehh...ehh...ahh..."

He dug around in his pockets for the handkerchief,where was it? It wasn't in his pockets. He might have dropped it...

Luigi was in distress. The sensation had started to hurt his nose,and he'd lost the handkerchief Mario gave him. Now what? He tried and tried holding back,but it didn't work. Without thinking he placed a finger under his running nose,and to his luck the itch went away. "Ughh..."

"You sound like your getting worse,bro..." Mario sighed.

"Leabe be alode,Bario..." Luigi was back to using his sleeve.

After minutes of walking,the itch returned,only stronger and more painful. "H-Haah...ahh...ahh!!" There was no sign of the handkerchief,and Luigi felt like he was going to explode. The grass everywhere didn't help,either.

Luigi gave one final gasp of air before exploding forward into a violent double sneeze. "H-HAAH-ECHIIUU--!!! HEHH-ICHXXUUU--!!!" Thick strands of snot and blasts of spray flew everywhere. He had sneezed into something but he didn't know what-his eyes were forced shut from the sneeze. "Oohhh...*snf* Maba Mia..Thad hurd.." He finally forced his teary eyes open-and one of the first things he saw was the back of Mario's shirt and overalls,covered in a thick layer of mucus,and Mario's face,which was both flustered and irritated.  
"S-Sorry,Bario..." Luigi mumbled,blushing. "I-I didn'd bead to sdeeze od you..."

"Chill out,bro."Mario smiled,oddly calm. "Accidents happen." He pulled out a different handkerchief-this one was plaid and orange-and wiped up the mess on his clothes and Luigi. "Come on,let's get you home."  
Luigi didn't protest. "Okay."


	2. Sorry...(Again...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi doesn't get any better.

"HHIII'IISHH-!! HIII'ISHHUU-!!! Ugh..."  
Luigi sneezed two loud,snotty sneezes,muffling them into his sleeve. He'd only been home for 10 minutes and already his clothes were wet and dripping with mucus. Luigi was home alone in his bedroom,confined to bed. This would have been comfortable but Luigi's entire body felt sore and aching. He felt like absolute crap since the day he first came down with this nasty head cold.

It was a warm,sunny day that day a couple of weeks ago.   
The two brothers were enjoying a warm bowl of spaghetti,sitting on the living room couch and watching TV. All was fine until..  
"HHIIII'SHIIIHH-!!"  
Luigi sneezed loudly,knocking over his bowl and spilling spaghetti all over him. He moaned and rubbed his now runny nose...only to coax out another wet "HII'PPSSIIHH-!!"  
He groaned and tried to clean up the spilled noodles. "Ugh,sorry aboud thad Bario.." Already the congestion was creeping into his voice. He sniffled and gently rubbed his runny nose with his sleeve.  
"Bless you,bro." Mario made him sit down and cleaned up the noodles himself. "You sound like you're coming down with something." After cleaning up the spilled food,he returned with a thermometer and a box of tissues,but not before Luigi was laying comfortably on the small couch.

"B-Bario,I'b fide," Luigi insisted,but his nose seemed to disagree with this statement. "H-Hiih...ihh..HII'PSHIIIHH!! HII'IIHHSHHIIHH-!!" He'd sneezed all over his shirt,layering watery mucus over the spaghetti sauce stains. "Ugh...S’cuse be..."  
"It's alright. Just stay still for me.." Mario soothed,gently sliding the thermometer into Luigi's mouth. He wanted to protest,but he suddenly felt weak and exhausted. All he could do was try not to sneeze on Mario-which was hard,considering that his nose was itching again.  
"B-Bario..." Luigi moaned. "G-Gotta sdeeze.."  
Already thinking,Mario grabbed three sheets of tissue from the box and held it over Luigi's nose. "It's okay. Sneeze now."  
Almost as if it was on cue, Luigi jerked forward with three loud and wet sneezes,completely drenching the tissue Mario was holding.  
"HHIII'PTSCH-!! HIII'IISHH-!! HIII'SHUUU-!!!" Luigi sniffled wetly,feeling horrible. "T-Thag’s...B-Bario...*snf*"  
“No prob,bro.” Mario smiled a comforting smile.  
Suddenly the small thermometer beeped. Mario sighed,looking at the reading. 101.2°. Obviously Luigi had a fever. "My poor Weegie..." Mario wrapped his ill brother in a comforting hug. Luigi already knew what he suspected. He was sick.  
\--  
The next day Luigi was confined to bed,with Mario bringing him things on trays like bowls of chicken noodle soup and small glasses of orange juice. Luigi pleaded that he could get up and get things for himself,but Mario insisted he stay in bed and rest. Besides,Mario was right in a sense. Luigi could barely stand up straight,let alone walk without sneezing and knocking himself over. Near the end of every day following that day,the tissue box on his nightstand was empty,and the small tin wastebasket beside his bed was overflowing with snotty tissues. His nose was always runny and Luigi was always congested and miserable-sounding,even though he blew his nose what felt like every five seconds. He felt weak and unsteady,to the point where Mario would help him to the small bathroom connected to his room (Luigi guessed that he wanted to,anyway). And the sneezing. The sneezing was the worst part. Nearly every night when he wasn't coughing his lungs out he was up late,stuck in countless sneeze fits. His bed comforter and pajamas were often saturated with watery mucus.

Fast forward a couple of days later to today,where the Princess had gotten kidnapped again-about the 13th time this year. Mario would have went alone,but Luigi begged and pleaded to let him tag along with him. That was his mistake-he ended up sneezing on Mario,and he still was embarrassed about it.Now here he lay in bed,feeling miserable.

"Ugh....I feel terrible.." Luigi groaned,sniffling. He tried to sit up in bed but he was soon knocked over by a loud "HHHIII'PSHUU-!!" Almost instantly he gave up trying to sit up. He laid there helplessly,not willing or able to do anything. 

Luigi rubbed his sore,running nose,trying not to coax out a sneeze. This did the exact opposite of what he wanted,instead bringing on a prickling sensation in his nose.

"H-Huh…d-doe,please…"he hitched uncontrollably. He grabbed four sheets of tissue from the box on his nightstand,and after burying his nose into them he pinched his nostrils tightly shut,trying to stifle. To his luck the tickle went away,where he then flopped onto the bed,feeling miserable. And he would have dozed off...but then the itch returned, stronger than ever. “H-Huhh..uhh..!!” He grabbed the tissues from earlier, and they barely covered his nose when he finally snapped forward with a loud,violent,wet “HHUHH’PSHUU--!!!”

The tissue he was holding was soaked and useless. Luigi sniffled deeply and threw away the snotty tissue,then rubbed his runny nose with his sleeve. He flopped against his pillows and finally drifted into an uncomfortable sleep,snoring congestedly.  
\--  
Luigi woke up hours later feeling restless-and still sneezy. No sooner than when he woke up his body jerked forward with a loud and messy “HH’KTCHUU-!!” He was unprepared,so the sudden sneeze sprayed watery mucus everywhere-on his comforter and on the front of his shirt. Luigi groaned and sniffled wetly,grabbed the last two sheets from the tissue box and blew his nose wetly,which produced a messy gurgling sound-about which he didn’t care,he was alone anyway. He was out of tissues now,and he knew there were more boxes...which were downstairs,much to his disadvantage.  
Moaning,he pulled his weak,shaking body out of bed-and immediately went into a coughing fit,falling back onto the bed. He wanted to give up but he needed more tissues. He pulled himself off the bed again,grabbing on to the nightstand,slipped on the fuzzy slippers he had,and stumbled out of his room and down the stairs,shaking intensely and grabbing on to the stair rails. When he made it downstairs,he got 3 unopened boxes of tissue and a small face towel,but when he made his way upstairs he went into another coughing fit,dropping one of the boxes which tumbled down the stairs.

“Ugh…” He climbed slowly back down the stairs and squatted to pick up the box,only to lose all feeling in his legs and fall over,sliding down one of the steps. Luigi groaned and decided to just lay there,he knew this was going to be the worst day ever.

Finally Luigi had gotten upstairs,and now here he was,laying in bed and watching Netflix,sniffling and sneezing all day. He felt absolutely terrible,his fever seemed to have risen noticeably.

“Yes,they kissed..!” He cheered silently,the show had ended the way he wanted. Noticing that his nose was running,he grabbed two sheets from the open box,and attempted to blow his nose,only he ended up coaxing out a loud,messy “HIII’SSHHUUU-!!”

Luigi sniffled and only wiped his nose with the tissue,not feeling up to actually blowing his nose. Well at least it didn’t hurt to move around… He got up and went to the bathroom (and grabbed an unused roll of toilet paper) and when he got back into bed he picked up the tablet he was using and found a different movie,about a frail and weak,yet adventurous teenage boy-who was immediately relatable. While Luigi didn’t spend most of his life in a hospital like the boy in the film,they both seemed to fall ill easily-and they both had a big heart. Anyway he watched only about an hour of the movie,then slept through the rest of it,feeling exhausted and completely out of it.   
\--  
“--K’SHHHIIHH-!!”  
Luigi sneezed himself awake after what felt like only an hour of sleep. He was definitely sure his fever had risen. Feeling lightheaded,Luigi dragged himself out of bed and downstairs to try and look for something to eat. While he was downstairs he found the thermometer from yesterday and decided to see if his fever had truly risen. He gently poked it under his tongue (he didn’t like those types for some reason) and waited,trying to fight off a sneeze.

“Mmmph...nnnhh...mmmh...nngghh…” he hitched through his tightly closed lips. He definitely was not going to sneeze,even though trying to hold back was probably a bad idea,considering his condition. Still he held on,fighting to keep the thermometer steady and his nose under control. “Mmmhh...mmph..!!” Luigi was slowly losing the battle as the itch got worse and worse.

Finally the thermometer beeped,signifying that it was done...just when he finally gave up,going into a muffled fit of sneezes. Luigi was breathless and shaking afterwards,but he was right.  
102.9°.  
His fever really did rise.  
Moaning,Luigi trudged back upstairs,holding several sheets of tissue to his running and sore nose.  
\--  
“Hh...ehh…”  
This time he hitched himself awake. Knowing what was coming,Luigi grabbed about 3 sheets of tissues and held them to his nose,waiting...but suddenly the itch dissipated,leaving him irritated.

“Eugh… thid cold id godda burder be…” he moaned sarcastically. He felt exhausted,he’d been sleeping on and off for most of the day. He decided to just try to sleep...   
“ha-ahh..”  
Suddenly the itch returned. And just when he was about to drift off,too… Luigi immediately grabbed the crushed wad of tissues from earlier...and that’s when he finally exploded.  
“haaAAA’KCHUUUHH-!! Uuhh…” Luigi sniffled and blew his nose,feeling like death. He moaned and decided to just sleep,no matter what happened.  
\--  
He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep.All he knew was that someone was shaking him.  
He wanted to scream,cry for help but no one would hear him,plus his throat felt raw and sore. Luigi struggled to escape his possible kidnapper’s grip,but he eventually tired out.

“S-Stop..!” he wheezed. His eyes were still tightly closed. The kidnapper’s grip was strong as he continued shaking him.  
Luigi squirmed and flailed,all to no avail. He kicked wildly trying to escape. This wasn’t working...but he had more pressing matters to deal with. Mainly that painful,prickling sensation in his nose.

“Hh...hii..” He hitched silently,much to his luck. Already he knew this was going to be a huge sneeze,possibly a double. He rubbed gently at his nose,increasing the itching sensation even more. But his kidnapper didn’t stop shaking him. At least until..

“HHAAAA’CHUUUU-!!! HIII’CHHHH-!!” Luigi jerked forward in a powerful,wet double sneeze. He could feel the watery mucus being blasted out of his nose,but he couldn’t see...his eyes were tightly closed. His kidnapper jerked back suddenly,letting go of him. He sniffled and opened his eyes...and he was face to face with his kidnapper. His eyes went wide suddenly. Oh no...it can’t be...

“What was that for?” he groaned,grabbing some tissue and wiping the mucus off of his face.

He’d sneezed on Mario. His own brother. For the second time today.

Luigi just stared at him,silent and red-faced. It wasn’t long before he broke down crying,his embarrassment taking over. He let his shoulders heave as he sobbed-huge,body racking,congested sobs.

“Luigi,what’s wrong..?” Mario asked,gently rubbing Luigi’s back.

“T-Thid id the secodd tibe I’be sdeezed od you,Bario..” Luigi choked out between sniffles and sobs. “I’b sorry…”

Sighing,Mario pulled his brother close to his chest,gently rubbing his side. “Hey,it was an accident. Besides,it was kinda my fault. I shouldn’t have shook you like that.”

Luigi said nothing. He just let himself melt into his brother’s hug,sighing. What he really wanted was some tissue.

“D-Deed a tissue..” he mumbled softly. Mario grabbed 3 sheets and held them to Luigi’s nose. “Blow.” Luigi whined at first,but finally gave in and blew his nose forcefully,producing a wet,miserable-sounding gurgle.

“All better,see?” Mario smiled. “How ya feeling?”

“Terrible…” Luigi moaned,sniffling. “By fever rose,add I’be been...ha-ahh...aah…haaAAA’KCHHUUUHH-!!” He sneezed suddenly,interrupting his sentence and sort of proving his point. He had been sneezing all day.

“Poor thing...” Mario smirked a little. “Maybe I’ll make you some soup?”

“Soup soudds dice..” Luigi moaned,smiling.  
\--  
Days later Mario fell ill too,only he seemed to be a lot sicker. His fever wasn’t higher than Luigi’s,but he was still uncomfortable nonetheless. His nose had became so red it seemed to glow in the dark. He’d also sneezed a lot more frequently-and often in messy multiple sneezes. They were both sitting on the “cold couch of shame”,as one would say,wrapped up to their necks in blankets,sniffling and coughing.

“Sorry I got you sick,Mario..” Luigi moaned after blowing his nose.

“Y-You’re okay,bro..”Mario sniffled,holding a tissue to his nose and muffling a loud,snotty “Haaa-CHOOOO-!!” He threw away the used tissue,and pulled out a fresh new tissue. “Ugh...I feel like I wad rud ober by a road roller..”

“You ad be both,bro..” Luigi muffled a wet cough into his sleeve and sipped a little bit of orange juice from his glass. “Ugh…”

“Dow I kdow how you feel,bro..” Mario groaned,rubbing his red nose. “Thid cold will be the...haah...ha-aahh...haaAAA’KCHUUUH-!! HII’CHUUUH-!! H-HII’IIPSSHHUUU-!! Ugh…thid cold will be the edd ob be…” He blew his nose loudly,making a weird honk sound. He didn’t need to go into another fit...

“H-Hey,ad leadt you sleep easily...Thad’s liderally the odly good thigg aboud colds. Trudt be,I dow frob experiedce.” Luigi joked weakly,adjusting the blankets around him.

Mario moaned softly,feeling completely out of it. “Whudeber…I-I’m gonna..haah...HAAA’PSHUUUH-!! Uugh…” He grabbed some tissue and wiped his nose. “Luigi…”

“Huh?”

“I’b tired…”

“Why are you telligg be thid..?”

“I jud wad sobeode to cobplaid to…” Mario moaned. He rested his aching head on Luigi’s shoulder. “Feel terrible…wadda curl up add sleep...add…”

“G-Gonna sneeze…”Luigi interrupted,grabbing two tissues from the box next to him and finally exploding forward with a muffled,wet “HEK’SCHUUUGH-!!” He groaned and blew his sore,running nose,trying not to coax out another sneeze. “Ugh...I hade beigg sick…”

“Dod’t we all..?” Mario sniffled. He leaned to one side and rested his head on the arm rest. “I’b godda go to sleep…” Seconds later he was snoring congestedly.

“I guess I shoudd try add sleep too..” Luigi mumbled to no one in particular.  
\--  
And here our ill heroes lay,in all their cold-ridden,snotty glory.


End file.
